No One Is Alone
by doxengirl
Summary: For Sam Puckett the idea of musical theatre was for silly girls who believed in happily ever after.  But when she gets dragged "Into the Woods"  she starts to realize that maybe a little bit of fantasy can make her reevaluate her reality.  Seddie.


"And remember to go down to the cafeteria today after school for the Key Club's bake sale. Fifty percent of profits made go to the Kids Without Care Cause. Everything sold is under one dollar so make sure you head down to the cafeteria today.

"Also this years musical _Into the Woods_ by Steven Sondheim will have auditions this Friday, which is tomorrow, directly after school. Head by with an audition song and monologue. Anyone is free to audition and those who do will be exempt from taking an art or music extra curricular throughout the duration of the school year. Have a great day!" The afternoon announcement girl signed off the PA system.

Samantha Puckett rolled her eyes. No way in hell would she ever waste her time doing some stupid little show, but the bake sale was something she was going to look into.

"Sam did you hear what show they're doing this year?" Carly Shay, the blonde's best friend, leaned over to ask her.

"Something about nature? I don't know I was too preoccupied with the words bake sale." The blonde retorted.

"Close enough. It's _Into the Woods_, you know Stephen Sondheim? The really famous composer.. wrote _Company, A Little Night Music_… no? Well I'm going to audition." The brunette returned.

"You do that." Samantha Puckett replied. She knew what Carly was trying to get at. In some cute and innocent way she was trying to manipulate Sam to do the show with her. Carly always felt more comfortable when Sam was around and if they both did the show Carly would feel less odd wanting to be a part of it.

"Sam come on. Audition with me."

"No, no, and no. You tried to get me to do this last year too with Once Upon This Island… or something."

"_Once Upon a Mattress._" Carly corrected.

"Whatever. Musicals aren't my thing, I like comedy. So sorry babe but I'm gonna sit this one out."

Sam sat back in her seat and waited for Carly's next move. Like clockwork Carly's lips curled and a explosion of "please" began to erupt from her mouth. It seemed to go on forever, the constant whining of Carly Shay until finally…

"Okay! You win." Sam Puckett scream-whispered.

"Really?" Carly Shay questioned. She could not fathom she had won against the stubborn Samantha Puckett.

Suddenly the end of school bell cut their conversation short. The two girls collected their things and headed out to their lockers. The walk was silent and uncomfortable as if an unspoken argument was taking place. Sam was silently furious at Carly for manipulating her into doing something she did not want to. But she wasn't surprised. For as long as Samantha Puckett had known Carly Shay it had been Carly's world, we all just lived in it. It wasn't Carly's fault. Her mother had died when she was young, her father was away at war and was guilty for leaving so gave her whatever she wanted, and she had an older brother who was a sucker to her every whim. Carly Shay had never wanted for anything. She was a perfect princess who got whatever she wanted. It wasn't a bad thing, just the way her life was. Just because Carly was slightly spoiled did not make her a bad person in Sam Puckett's eyes. She was in fact a great person, but naive and self-serving,

The two finally collected their things from their lockers and prepared to leave when a voice beckoned them.

"Carly! Sam! Wait up!" Freddie Benson the technical producer of iCarly yelled.

Sam rolled her eyes, "What Freddie? Can't you see we are leaving without you… main point WITHOUT YOU."

"Very funny, Sam. Anyway you guys heading to the bake sale?" Freddie asked.

Sam felt her stomach growl. The beast had awakened, she was hungry.

"I think Sam's stomach just answered you." Carly laughed.

"You're paying Freddork." Sam said as she made her way to the cafeteria.

"Wait, why me?"

"'Cause Mama voted you to be her personal slave." At Sam's words the Sam and Freddie blushed. She had not meant that to come out the way it did.

Ever since the kiss between the two Sam had felt as if she was finding herself less and less able to keep her cool around the dork. The two had this unspoken bond that only occurs with your first kiss. It was as if they were now trying to keep the nasty comments up and running. Where as before they just would come naturally. Something had changed in the kiss the two shared. But to admit it would cause a lot of problems that they both did not need.

Freddie cleared his throat, "Well, okay I've got you covered this time but you need to pay me back."

Sam laughed, "Yeah 'cause that worked out so great the first time. Speaking of which where is my trampoline, Carly?"

"Spencer."

"Figured."

The trio finally arrived at the bake sale down at the cafeteria. The place was mobbed with people.

"God, it's like they say food and the cafeteria is a booming before and after school." Sam said.

The trio squeezed their way through the crowd to the front of the table. In front of the group was an assortment of treats: brownies, cookies, cakes, etc. Sam was in heaven. As fast and efficiently as she could she gathered all of the food she could carry and then when she had her share she turned to Freddie and smiled.

Freddie sighed and pulled out his wallet, "How much?" He asked the person behind the counter.

Sarah Rose turned around to face the group. Sarah Rose smiled her million-dollar smile at Freddie until she saw Carly Shay and Sam Puckett standing behind him.

Sarah Rose was one Ridegeway most popular girls. She had long and silky brown hair that cascaded down her back to beneath her shoulder blades. Her skin was a soft tan and her deep brown eyes with blue flakes made all of the guys at Ridgeway love her. She was perhaps one of the less elite students at Ridgeway but her clear and strong singing belt made her the whole package. She also was Sam Puckett's least favorite person at Ridgeway. Sam knew behind all of that beauty was an insecure little bitch that fed on others pain.

"Hello, Freddie and Carly." Sarah said.

Sam cleared her throat.

"Sam." Sarah added.

"Hey Sarah." Freddie answered.

"Hey Freddie. What food do you want to buy. It's for a good cause."

"I'm actually picking up the tab on Sam's food today. So if you can add up the mountain of food she has for me." Freddie replied.

Sarah's eyes shot to Sam.

"Really Freddie, all of this food for Sam?"

"Yeah, why not right?" Freddie chuckled.

Sarah laughed back but kept her eyes on Sam the entire time.

"Hey, are you auditioning for the show this year?"

Freddie seemed taken back by Sarah's question.

"Huh?"

"It's just you sound so good in chorus I just assumed." Sarah continued.

Sam giggled, "You're in chorus?"

Freddie's face turned pink, "Well, uh, yeah."

Sam broke out into laughter.

Sarah retorted, "He's actually very good, not that you care."

Sam's laughter stopped and her eyes zoned in on Sarah, "Why you do?"

"Of course. Freddie is very talented and would benefit from showing his talents." Sarah said challenging Sam.

Freddie blushed again, "You think I'm talented?"

Sarah turned to him and acted shy, "Well, yeah. And you know maybe when I'm the lead you can be my leading man."

Sam's face grew red with anger. In one swift movement she threw down her snacks and slammed the table looking Sarah right in the eyes.

"Listen Rose, I'm sick and tired of your bullshit shyness and conceited attitude. What makes you think you have this lead in the bag?"

Sarah brushed a hair out of her eye and returned Sam's glare, "Well, I'm better than everyone who is auditioning."

Sam scoffed, "Not everyone. She you at the audition, Rose."

Somewhere in the heat of the moment Carly Shay screamed in the back, "you're auditioning? Yes!"


End file.
